Conversations and Companions
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: When Alfredo asks about the detective that has Sherlock in such a state of guilt, Joan offers to introduce them. A look at Joan's friendships outside of Sherlock.


"Poor Randy," Joan chuckled, taking a seat on the park bench next to Alfredo, watching as Sherlock lead his new sponsorship off to do whatever it is Sherlock thought they should do to "bond" (his quotation marks, not her's).

"I don't know, but I think our man Sherlock might be surprised by him," Alfredo smiled over at her from his lounging position on the bench, legs stretched forward and arms hanging along the back. They watched in companionable silence as Holmes and Randy disappeared from sight, out into the bustle of New York.

Joan was about to stand and get on her way, when Alfredo spoke up. "Who is this guy that has Sherlock in all this turmoil about?"

Joan sighed. "He hasn't talked to you much about Marcus?"

"He has said and expressed a damn lot, but it is all about himself," Alfredo explained. "Which is what I am here for, for him to talk about him. I was just curious about the guy who got shot."

She thought of this for a minute before standing. "Do you want to meet him? I am having lunch with him-" she looked at her phone's time "-well now, so anytime I get there I suppose."

Alfredo raised his eyebrows and intoned, "Having "lunch"? I don't want to be a third wheel on a date."

Joan blushed. "It's not a date." He just observed her, trying to cover his amusement at her now slightly flustered stated. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Do you want to meet him or not? I think he might like someone besides me to talk too. He's been having a hard time."

Alfredo stood, nodding and looking more serious, but still smiling at her in a slightly teasing manner. She swatted at his arm playfully, before he answered, "Sure, I'd like that. Who are we introducing me as?"

"Sherlock's friend?" she offered, turning to walk off in the opposite direction that her partner had.

Alfredo eyed her. "Do you think this guy will believe that?"

Joan pulled in a deep, thoughtful breath. "As we are talking about the man who took a bullet for him, I hope so."

There was a brief pause before Alfredo asked what was on both their minds, as they exited the park and made their way to a near by subway, "You think they can repair their friendship?"

"I really hope so," Joan responded, mouth twisting. "But I am worried that it might be hoping for too much."

"Kind of has you stuck in the middle though," Alfredo pointed out.

She looked over at him, keeping easy pace at her side. "Are you trying to offer council?"

He shrugged. "Kind of a habit. You need someone outside of the mess to talk to? I am here. If not, feel free to tell me to mind my own business." He gave her a little lopsided smile and she relaxed.

"Thanks, really," she smiled honestly back. "I'm fine, but I know who to call if that changes."

Their conversation went on to other things, as Alfredo described the newest car he was tasked with trying to break into. It was giving him some trouble and he was about ready to send it back with a seal of approval, but Joan thought of some little medical tools a thief might be able to get their hands on to do the job. This lead to an interesting, in depth debate that probably wasn't on the best subject matter to have in public. They took no notice the odd looks they got on the train though.

~(*)~

Marcus was surprised to see that Joan was not alone, and then more so after hearing bits of the conversation she was having with her companion as they made their way over to where he sat in the little bistro. He stood, looking a bit skeptical and asked, "I'm not going to have to arrest anyone for carjacking, am I?"

Joan smiled at him, putting him to ease. "Of course not." Joan rested a hand briefly on his good shoulder. "Marcus, this is Alfredo Llamosa. Alfredo, Marcus Bell."

"Nice to meet you," Alfredo made sure to hold out his left hand as he and Marcus shook. He had taken notice of which arm Joan had touched.

Marcus was still a bit confused by this new person, but trusted Joan. He pulled a smile as they shook, and tried not to sound to skeptical as he responded with, "Nice to meet you, too." After that the three sat, Joan and Alfredo on one side of the booth and Marcus returning to his seat opposite them.

"Alfredo has helped on cases," Joan explained, as she picked up the menu.

Marcus stiffened a bit. "I see."

Joan looked at him slightly scoldingly. "Relax, he knows Sherlock can be the biggest pain in the ass."

"Who doesn't?" Alfredo snorted in amusement. "And that might be an understatement." He looked over the menu himself and huffed. "Okay, recommendations?" Which effectively steered the conversation onto safer matters. Marcus happily took the bait, and talked about how good the house ravioli was.

Joan kept finding herself impressed by just how good Alfredo was at talking with people. But then she remembered how well he handled even the prickly Sherlock, and smiled, relaxing into the meal and conversation. By the time their orders came, they were in a lively debate about baseball, as she found herself defending the Mets to two Yankee's fans. Her guess that Marcus needed a friend who had no connection to his injury also seemed to be true, and she was glad that he and Alfredo seemed to get along. It turned out to be a lonely afternoon, with friends and no murders.

And she didn't even pause to think how it would seem to her past self that those friends were an ex car thief and a detective, or that anything to do with murders even crossed her mind.


End file.
